Seven Forty Five
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Addison Rose is a master marks who man who never misses her shot. What happens when she meets her father?
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Forty-Five**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Addison Rose is a master marks(wo)man who never misses her shot. What happens when she meets her father?**

I took a deep breath before I fired at my target.

BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM.

I stopped to reload my weapon, an antique .45 revolver. I had it reloaded in under three seconds flat before I continued to shoot the living shit out of my target.

When I finished, I pressed the button on the wall and my paper target came zooming towards me. I smiled as I saw that I had totally destroyed the target. It was now just a shredded piece of paper.

I removed the target from the clips and smiled as I looked at my masterpiece.

I turned and almost ran into a man. He wore a military uniform with dozens of metals gleaming from his chest. He carried a hat under his arms and wore a friendly smile.

"Hello, Addison," he greeted me calmly.

"Hello, Corneal," I greeted him with a firm handshake. "Thank you for your service."

"Anytime." He smiled at me before an Asian man entered my vision. I could tell that he wore a small handgun strapped to his back and other pistols at his waist.

"Addison, I know that you're an orphan and I was wondering if you would like to come and be a part of my special team?" he asked me.

"What kind of team is it?" I questioned him, placing my revolver into its safe box and locking it up tightly.

"It's a team of specially trained mutants who will serve their country, protecting it from dangers," he answered me.

"I'd have to think on it. I mean, I'm still in school and I have a few loose ends to tie up first," I answered him with a lazy grin.

"Very well then. When you make up your mind, could you please contact me?"

"Will do," I informed him, accepting the business card he handed me.

~oOo~

The following day, I was at the dance studio, thinking about the man who had offered me a home. The only home that I had ever known was the orphanage where I grew up in. it wasn't a terrible home. The people who ran it were nice and caring; they made sure that everyone was well taken care of and had food in their bellies. They also bought us whatever we needed; clothes, books, school supplies and even toys for the younger kids to amuse themselves with. I got a weekly allowance of fifteen dollars and I worked part time at the dance studio, teaching ballet and tap.

All in all, I had a pretty good life.

I smiled as I jumped into the air, flapping my feet as I landed back onto the floor. I pirouetted several times before sinking to the floor in a split.

I smiled as I heard someone clapping. I stood and saw the Asian man who had been with the corneal the day before.

"Hello Addison," he greeted me with a small smile that looked out of place with his hard features.

"Hello," I greeted him, practicing my splits. He looked like he was in pain from watching me stretching. So I quickly converted into a more comfortable looking position. "How might I assist you?"

"I was wondering if you had an answer for Corneal Stryker yet."

Who…

Oh. The uniformed man at the shooting range yesterday.

"Tell him that I accept," I answered with a little spin. "However, I do wish to graduate from high school first, if he doesn't mind."

"He told me that you would become an official member of Team X in October."

Seven months away.

"Awesome!" I squealed happily, spinning around on my toes before facing the barre again.

Little did I know what I was getting myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven Forty-Five**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Addison Rose is a master marks(wo)man who never misses her shot. What happens when she meets her father?**

I smiled as I posted up flyers for the father/ daughter dance. I had a huge stack of flyers that I had to plaster Mystic Valley High School with before the bell rang for seventh period.

Because I was a senior, I was offered special privileges, like having a period off to do whatever I wanted to do, just as long as it was legal and on the high school campus. Several of these privileges included, having a period off, taking five electives and one required class (which was, in my case, calculus), and having lunch off campus.

I hummed a song as I taped a flyer up onto a pillar that supported the pit. The pit was a sunken theater like place with stone benches. I had performed here and many different occasions and had enjoyed the experience of being able to do some singing and dancing.

I began to dance the lead from _West Side Story_ as I worked. I hummed the melody from _The Dance at the Gym_ as I did so. I was so occupied in my work that I failed to notice someone was watching me until I turned around.

_**"GAAAAAH!"**_ I squealed as I caught sight of my closest friend, Irish, was grinning at me. I tripped and tumbled down the stone steps that the gym class would often jog up and down on. I thudded down the steps before crashing into an unfortunate trash can who was just so ironically in my way.

_"Are you alright?"_ she signed to me, helping me to stand up.

_"I think so,"_ I signed back to her.

Irish was a stunning girl with a short red bob, purple eyes and a tall, willowy frame, standing at about five eleven. She was Deaf, so I had been learning to sign ever since I first met at freshman orientation.

_"Do you want any help with the flyers?"_ she asked me. I nodded and handed her a heavy stack of flyers and some tape.

The two of us began to post the flyers onto any and every flat surface we could find.

I smiled as I read the flyers that I had personally designed. It read;

_**Mystic Valley High School invites you to the annual**_

_**Father/ Daughter dance**_

_**Come uncles, grandfather, and cousins!**_

_**Friday, March 17'th**_

_**6:00- 11:00**_

I sadly shook my head. This would be the one dance that I would miss out on.

~oOo~

David North sighed heavily as he watched Addison Rose posting flyers onto the classroom windows. She looked so much like her mother that it hurt him to even look at her for too long.

They both shared the same dark brown almost black curls, fair porcelain like skin and red rosebud shaped lips. However, her mutation had given her what he had overheard her calling "dragon eyes"- eyes that changed color according to her mood. For the most part, they were a deep sapphire blue. But she had his aim with a gun and his litheness. He had seen her at a soccer game and she was so agile that he almost wanted to twist himself into a human pretzel.

He had snagged a flyer for himself and as he read it, he felt his eyebrow wrinkle up.

A father/daughter dance?

He felt the plans beginning to churn inside his head…


	3. Chapter 3

**Seven Forty-Five**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Addison Rose is a master marks(wo)man who never misses her shot. What happens when she meets her father?**

I sighed again as I walked home from school. Tomorrow would be the father/ daughter dance and I was so depressed.

I began to sing as my feet pounded on the pavement.

"_Pounding the pavement_

_Gotta another engagement_

_Gotta make it there on time_

_Hitting the sidewalk_

_Watching all the people passing by_

_Wondering why_

_Gotta rewind_

_Think I gotta clear my mind_

_It's an ordinary day"_

I entered the orphanage where I lived and froze at the sight that met me.

Corneal Stryker was chatting it up with Mrs. Porter, the kindly owner of the orphanage.

"Aha! Here she is!" he boomed, looking my way with a wide smile. "Addison, it's nice to see you again."

"Same here, Corneal," I answered him, dumping my backpack in the kitchen as I rummaged around in the fridge for a snack. I came up with an apple and cheese stick. I began to munch on my meal as I plopped myself onto the living room couch. "Now what brings you to my humble home?"

"I'm going to be blunt. I know your father," announced Striker, his eyes on mine.

I blinked a few times. "I'm sorry but I could've sworn that I heard you tell me that you know my father."

"I did say that." He chuckled at my expression. I could only look at him dumbly.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't breathe.

I could only sit there like a rock.

"Addison? Are you alright?" he asked with concern lacing through his voice.

"Yes, yes… I'm fine. Just in temporary shock." I shook my head a few times. "When will I meet him?"

"At the father/daughter dance tomorrow. You will be there to help set up, if I'm not mistaken?" he aksed me, his voice kind and understanding.

"Yes. I'm on the ASB and so I must be there to help out," I answered him, my mind scrambling to place together the pieces of the puzzle.

"Then he will be there at seven o'clock on the dot." He stood up to leave but I stopped him.

"Wait a minute. What's his name?" I asked him, my heart beating a trillion miles a minute.

"David North."


	4. Chapter 4

** Seven Forty-Five **

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Addison Rose is a master marks(wo)man who never misses her shot. What happens when she meets her father?**

I adjusted my dress as I looked in the mirror one final time. I sighed heavily before darting out of my room and down the staircase. I was met by Mrs. Porter, who insisted on snapping pictures of me.

And then I was on my way to Mystic Valley High School.

I giggled as I stepped out of Irish's SmartCar and walked up to the front of the line. I banged on the door a few times and Irish and I were let right in.

"Hey!" I shouted to the DJ, a freshman by the name of Max. He had long dreadlocks and a cocky air about him as we shook hands.

"Hey, for the slow dances, I was thinking that we could play these songs," he told me, pulling up a short list of songs and their artists on his laptop. I quickly looked it over, looking for anything too vulgar or inaprepate.

"Loving the ideas! Keep them pumping!" I called out as I rushed over to help the basketball team hang up the giant disco ball. "Hey guys! Nice game last week!"

"But we didn't win!" whined the captain with a pout.

"That doesn't matter to me. You're all winners in my book!" I told them, jumping as I heard a loud scream.

"Holy sweet peas! What was that?" I yelped, racing towards the sound.

"OHMYGAWD!" shrieked the person. I rounded the corner and stifled a scream myself, for there were at least a good dozen or more mice running out of the girl's bathroom.

"John!" I shouted, stomping towards the gay young man who was just about to enter the bathroom.

"I think I just shit my pants," he announced in a weak voice, swaying to and from on his feet.

"Goddamit, John, how many times must I tell you to use the men's restroom?" I shouted. "Now I'm going to have to call pest control!"

I stomped back to the gym to find someone else to screech at.

~oOo~

David North sighed as he pulled at his tie for the dozonth time that night.

Ever since Stryker had told him that he had a daughter, the marksman had been nervous about officially meeting her for the first time that he had been practicing how to dance.

David North was NOT a dancer.

Not at all.

"Hey, buddy, it's only for three or four hours," muttered the man standing behind him. David couldn't help but heave a sigh. He had killed men before but he had never been to a dance. Not even when he was in high school.

"Oh the line's moving up!" squealed a girl happily as the line began to move. David gave his ticket to the person at the front and was waved inside.

The gym was decorated in black, hot pink, baby blue and lime green streamers and balloons. There was a giant disco ball hanging from the ceiling and a long table lined with food and drinks stood up against one wall. There was a DJ who was feeding popular music through the loudspeakers and several teenagers running around, making sure that everything was perfect.

Two of these teenagers caught David's eye.

One of them was a redhead with purple eyes who wore a strapless yellow minidress and black wedge heels.

The other was a petite girl standing just south of five feet with tiny microbraids that were a jet black in color with streaks of pink, red, yellow, green, blue, purple and silver flashing at him every now and then. She was young, about seventeen years old with deep sapphire blue eyes that were furious as she yelled at someone over a walkie talkie. She paused for a moment before muttering something under her breath and darting out the door.

David didn't have to wait long to meet his daughter.

Within a few minutes, Addison Rose had arrived back on the scene, her attitude happier and energetic. She waved to a few girls who were chatting it up with their dads and stopped to talk to them for a few moments.

And then their eyes met.

Addison Rose blinked a few times before her walkie talkie began to squawk again.

David cocked his ears and listened to what it was that the girl was saying.

"Yeah, John?" she asked as she grabbed a bottled water from one of the coolers.

"Addison, the mice were caught and killed by Garfield," announced the guy on the other line.

"All of them?" asked Addison Rose, cocking an eyebrow.

"From what I can tell, yes," answered the guy.

"Good. I do not want to have another Algernon experience tonight of all nights!" Addison Rose turned and walked out of the gym. David followed her, weaving in and out of the little groups of fathers and daughters.

"Hey, Carl!" she greeted a senior holding a three month of little girl. "Hello, Lilly!" She tickled the little girl's feet, causing for her to squeal with giggles and kick her legs. "How Maria holding up?"

"She's tired a lot of the time," he answered her, cradling the girl in his arms gently.

David felt a pang in his chest. At least this young man was a part of his daughter's life when she was a young infant.

Suddenly, the girl with purple eyes ran out of the gym and grabbed Addison, signing furiously as they turned and reentered the gym. David followed them and halted in the doorway, leaning against it as casually as he could.

"Good evening, young ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Mystic Valley High School's father/daughter dance. My name is Addison Rose, and I am the ASB president of the senior class of 2012." The large audience clapped and a few yells were heard. "Before we start to grove down, I would like to make a few announcements." Addison Rose held index cards and as she spoke, her words appeared on the screen behind her as well of enlarged flyers of what she was talking about. "On March 2'nd, 3'rd, 9'th and 10'th, the Drama Club will be holding its annual spring musical. This year it will be Andrew Lloyd Webber's_ Cats_. Later on this evening, some of the cast will perform a special sneak peak at what the show will offer. Later on in April, there will also be the theater class and choir showcase, where many young talented students will be performing everything that they learned this year by our wonderful teachers, Mr. Deerfield and Miss Scott."

A picture of Addison Rose dress in a leotard with a cat tail and furry ears appeared on screen.

"And also in April the guitar class will be holding its seasonal showcase. This year, they will be performing a wide verity of music ranging from classical to rock and roll." Addison Rose looked up and saw the screen. "People, can we please try to stick with the program?" she shouted irritably. The flyer quickly changed to show the dates of the guitar concert. "Thank you. For more information on how to contribute you time and join these clubs, please go to the theater during lunch on Fridays." Addison Rose smiled as she held her index cards in her wee little hands. "Enjoy and have a fun night!"

A pop song came on and several of the girls tugged their fathers onto the dance floor.

Addison Rose hopped off the stage and began to expertly wind her way through the heavy throng of people, making her way to the tech closet.

~oOo~

_"Have you seen him?" _asked Irish, her hands fluttering as we talked.

_"Not yet," _I answered her, placing one hand next to her head as I leaned into her. I sighed heavily as I ran a hand through my micro braids.

Irish grabbed my hands and squeezed them. I smiled as we both hugged each other before leaving the tech closet.

~oOo~

David saw Addison Rose and the purple eyed girl leaving the tiny closet and the only thing he could think of was:

_"Oh my God. My daughter is gay."_

In a way, he was relieved. At least he wouldn't hve to chase way any boys who came sniffing at his daughter.

As he watched his daughter checking up on things and making sure that everything was going according to plan, he realized that she wasn't so much as looking for him.

It was time to talk to her, face to face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seven Forty-Five**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Addison Rose is a master marks(wo)man who never misses her shot. What happens when she meets her father?**

I spied the man who Stryker told me was my father.

For a moment, I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't think.

I just stood there, rooted the spot as he approached me.

But then, my mind began to work again and I walked outside into the chilly springtime air, interrupted a pair of gay dads who were making out passionately.

"Hey," I called out. "There are children here."

The two blushed before scuttling off.

I shivered a bit as I walked up to the tree where I always ate lunch in. I kicked off my heels and began to scale the massive oak tree, my hands grabbing the footholds as I hoisted myself up high to the star filled night sky.

Within a few moments, I could sense that he was in the tree with me.

"When I was only four years old, Mama told me that the stars were houses. In the houses lived angels. When a shooting star crossed the skies, it meant that another angel had joined them," I spoke, my voice cutting across the awkwardness. "She also told me that if I followed the stars and reached for my dreams, then they would come true."

"What did you dream of?" he asked me, his black eyes on my face.

I sighed as I really thought about the question. "Where I am today," I finally answered him.

Suddenly, loud shouts were heard in the student parking lot.

"Sweet jumping jellyfish, what now?" I wondered as I jumped from the tree, landing catlike on the balls of my feet. I quickly slipped on my heels and began to run towards the source of the yells. Within a few moments, I arrived at a brawl that was brewing. I recognized one of the dads, a big beefy bully who loved to push others around and another dad, this one a champion wrestler.

"Alright now, break it up, break it up!" I hollered, using my years of theater and choir to amplify my normally soft spoken voice. "Show's over, people- now am I going to need to call security? Don't make me use this walkie talkie, by God!" By the time I had made it to the actual fight, both dads were at it. I swore in Russian as I grabbed my walkie talkie and shouted for backup.

Suddenly, I was punched in the arm by the bully dad, who roared loudly and charged me.

Like a cat, I jumped over his shoulders, causing for him to run into a tree.

And with that, the fight was over just moments after it started.

I looked up and saw the Asian man who Stryker told me was my father was watching me. I cracked my knuckled before wincing at the giant bruise that I had received from the bully. I saw his eyes widen and he started to come my way.

But suddenly I was surrounded by a swarm of girls and a few guys, who were all praising my quick thinking and athletic skills that I had used to end the fight. I managed to worm my way out of the circle before spying my dad.

My dad. Will I ever get used to calling him that?

I jogged over to him, my hand still clutching my walkie talkie.

"Hey," I greeted him, tucking a miniature braid behind my multiply pierced ear. "I'm Addison Rose." I held out my hand for a hand shake.

"David North," he introduced himself with a smile. I noticed that he had white even teeth.

"Cool to meet you." Just then, my walkie talkie began to bark. I sighed heavily as I held it up to my ear. "Go ahead."

"Get your bubble butt in here now! We're ready for _Memory_!" barked John.

I sighed again. "Well, now you'll get to see what my talents are."

~oOo~

David North watched and listened as the theater teacher announced that Addison Rose would be singing memory from the musical before scuttling offstage.

Addison Rose walked onstage, her royal blue dress rustling softly as she stepped up to the microphone. A piano began to play and Addison Rose began to sing, her voice soft and sweet.

"_Memory, turn your face to the moonlight  
>Let your memory lead you<br>Open up, enter in  
>If you find there the meaning of what happiness is<br>Then a new life will begin  
>Memory, all alone in the moonlight<br>I can smile at the old days  
>I was beautiful then<br>I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
>Let the memory live again<br>Burnt out ends of smokey days  
>The stale cold smell of morning<br>The street lamp dies, another night is over  
>Another day is dawning<br>Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise  
>I must think of a new life<br>And I mustn't give in  
>When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too<br>And a new day will begin_

_Sunlight, through the trees in summer  
>Endless masquerading<em>

_Like a flower as the dawn is breaking_  
><em>The memory is fading<br>Touch me, it's so easy to leave me  
>All alone with the memory<br>Of my days in the sun  
>If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is<br>Look, a new day has begun"_

Addison finished the song and received a loud round of applause from the large crowd of fathers and daughters.

Addison found David standing next to the punch bowl, looking around the room in an alert manner.

"Hey," Addison greeted him as an upbeat salsa song began to play. "Oh my God, I love this song!" And with that, Agent Zero was about to put his newly aquied dancing skills to the test.


	6. Chapter 6

** Seven Forty-Five **

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Addison Rose is a master marks(wo)man who never misses her shot. What happens when she meets her father?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**This chapter will consist of a bunch of one shot. Reason being that I am too lazy to type up much of anything at the moment and also because I need inspiration here, people! Review!**

"You have whipped cream on your nose," Addison Rose informed her father, giggling as he tried to wipe it off with a napkin.

"Did I get it?" he asked her, his stern face making the girl crack up even harder.

"Now it's all over your face!" she giggled, taking a bite of her Dairy Queen Brownie Earthquake.

David sighed before wiping his face with the napkin, managing to remove all the whipped cream from his features.

~oOo~

"Irish!" Addison Rose shouted and signed at the same time.

David had agreed to meet with Irish's parents for a "parent night out", as Addison Rose called it.

The two girls chattered, their fingers flying all over the place as they giggled about something or other.

David recognized Irish as being the girl who his daughter was seen coming out of the tech closet with. Suddenly, he was nervous.

"Hello, you must be David North." The speaker was a woman with fiery red hair. "I'm Alice and this is my husband, Conner." Conner shook David's hand before signing something to his wife. "Conner wants to know what it is that you do for a living."

"I'm a banker in upstate New York," was all that he offered to the family. He watched as Alice translated what he had said into understandable words. "What do you do?"

"Conner teaches American Sign Language at Mystic Valley High School and I am a lawyer," Alice informed him.

"Interesting combination," mused David, his eyes on Addison Rose and Irish. "What made you decide to name your daughter Irish?"

"Well, I am a full blooded Irish lassie and Conner is a quarter Irish. We thought that it would be a clever way to honor our heritages," chattered Alice, laughing as Conner said something to her. "Yes, that is true, dear," she told him, signing to him as she spoke.

"Tell me about the girl's relationship together," gently urged David.

"Well, let me see. They met four years ago at freshman orientation and they've been tight friends ever since then. They do everything together; go to movies, perform in shows, double date…"

David had to stop himself from choking on his soda.

"Oh course, the way they act together, it's as though they're in love with each other, but they're really showing affection towards the other."

~oOo~

"Arabesque," murmured Addison Rose, supporting her body weight on one leg with the other leg extended behind her body with the knee straight. "En point!" Suddenly, she was on her toe as she slowly lowered her leg back down to the floor. "And jump over the puddle!"

The girl jumped into the air and landed back onto her toes, twirling around as the music ended.

"Beautiful!" called out David, once again impressed by his daughter's hidden skills. He had, of course, known that she was a dancer, but it was another thing entirely to actually see her dancing.

"Merci." Addison Rose curtsied deeply to her father before running into the locker room to change out of her leotard and tights.

At first, David had protested his daughter's dancing attire. However after seeing her dancing in _Copleila_, he had to admit, that wearing a uniform that left little to the imagination was a small price to pay for a dancer's life.

~oOo~

"Hey, check this out!" Addison Rose called before holding a compact mirror up and shooting six balloons that were behind her.

"Nice one!" whistled David. He rapidly fired at the target that he was practicing on and smiled as he saw that he was already killed his target with a shot to the heart, a shot to her head and a shot to the crown jewels.

~oOo~

"Come on, old man! Hurry up. The sun won't be up for much longer!" shouted Addison Rose, urging David to follow her deeper onto the trail.

Within a few moments, David was next to his daughter, puffing and panting as she stood up on a hill.

"Now watch," she bossed him, pointing to the direction of the setting sun.

For a moment, nothing happened.

But then, rich colors of purples and reds and oranges and other exotic colors were painted across the sky as the sunset showed off its beauty for the world.

And just like that, it was over.

The stars twinkled at the father/daughter duo standing up to began the trek to back to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

** Seven Forty-Five **

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Addison Rose is a master marks(wo)man who never misses her shot. What happens when she meets her father?**

Three months later, Addison Rose had graduated from Mystic Valley High School and was ready to move with her father New York.

"David?" she asked him as they were getting settled in the giant private jet that Stryker had loaned for the occasion.

"Yes?" asked David, turning his attention to his daughter with a small smile.

"I know you're not a banker," Addison began.

"What gave it away?" he asked her smoothly, handing her a water bottle.

"For one thing, most bankers don't carry a gun strapped to their backs," she notes, unscrewing the water bottle and taking a large gulp out of it. "And for another thing, I remember seeing you with Corneal Stryker a few days before I knew you were my dad."

"So what do you think I am?" asked David, feeling a large lump in his throat.

"A bodyguard of some sort." David felt an uneasy feeling in his chest as he took in everything that his young teenage daughter was telling him. "But if you were a body guard, then you wouldn't actually have this much time off, so I'm going to have to go with a…"

Suddenly, Addison Rose slumped over in her seat, the knock out drops that David had placed into her water bottle taking effect.

David jumped up and caught his daughter before she could hit the floor. He scooped her up into his arms, marveling at how little she weighed and took her to the bunkroom in the back of the cabin. He carefully tucked her into one of the bunks, smiling at her innocent angelic face.

~oOo~

The next thing I knew was that I was in a bedroom. I carefully pushed myself into a casual sitting position and looked around.

It was a normal bedroom, with cream walls, blue carpet and darkwood furniture. I rolled out of bed and walked to the door, my keen senses on the alert for anything out of the ordinary.

"David?" I called out softly, opening the door and stepping into a hallway that was lined with doors. I silently made my way down the never ending corridor, my ears cocked for any signs of attack.

So far, my even suspsion about David was proving me to be right.

I reached a staircase and crept down it silently.

Suddenly, I heard a noise.

I spun around and saw a young man in his mid to late twenties who was holding twin katanas in his hands. He stepped towards me and I brought up my fists to bring him down.

We fought for several minutes before I managed to trip him down the staircase. I turned and ran back up the stairs, however, the highly skilled swordsman was too quick for me.

_**"DAVID!"**_ I shrieked as his hand wrapped around my ankle, sending me down the staircase and into an undignified pile. He tried to stab me but I did a back tuck and landed in the main foyer.

I quickly managed to disarm him but it was clear that he was skilled without his blades. I had enough of this nonsense.

I spun around, lashing my foot into a front heel spin kick and knocked him to the ground. Before he could get back up again, I was on his back with one hand twisting one arm up into an uncomfortable position with the other hand putting pressure onto his neck, threatening to break it if he should make any trouble.

"Addison Rose!" I looked up at my name. A sudden wave of relief flooded me as I recognized the voice.

"David!" I cried, jumping up to hug him.

"Are you alright?" he asked me in concern, bending down so that he was at level with me.

"I think so," I answered him, squeaking when I saw two huge men moving behind David.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded the meaner looking one. To my shock, his fingernails were growing.

"Calm down, Victor," barked the other man, a scruffy guy with heavy mutton chops and a friendly face.

"He started it," I accused the man who was laying on the floor, groaning for all he was worth.

"Addison Rose, these are James and Victor, my fellow comrads. The guy whose ass you just kicked is Wade Wilson, our expert with blades and his mouth," David introduced us.

"Hey, kid," greeted James with a friendly smiled. I smiled at him shyly before turning my attention to Victor.

Wow.

He was creepy.

I adverted my gaze back to David, who was glaring at this Wade Wilson guy.

"Where am I?" I suddenly asked James.

He sighed heavily before answering me. "To be quite honest with you, kid, I don't know where we are. We could be somewhere in Minnesota for all I know."

I raised an eyebrow.

There had better be one hell of a good explanation for this.


	8. Chapter 8

** Seven Forty-Five **

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Addison Rose is a master marks(wo)man who never misses her shot. What happens when she meets her father?**

David North sighed as he looked at his seventeen year old daughter from the corner of his eye.

At the moment, Corneal Stryker was busy introducing Addison Rose to the team of assassins.

"John Wraith can teleport himself and others to places." An African American man dressed in rodeo gear smiled and waved at Addison Rose, who couldn't help but smile back. "Wade Wilson, the youngest member of the team, is our swordsman and our prankster." The guy who Addison Rose had just beat into a pulp was sulking at the edge of the couch with an ice pack in each hand. "Fred Dukes can survive basically anything and is our rock." A muscular guy with a tattoo of a gymnast on his arm smiled at the young girl. "James Howlette and Victor Creed are brothers who can manipulate the bones in their hands to become fighting weapons." The two brothers looked at Addison Rose; James was friendly while Victor's was hungry. Addison Rose shifted in her seat, uncomfortable by the two brother's looks. "Chris Bradley is an electropathic; he can control and manipulate electricy." A slender man with thinning hair was playing with a light bulb, making it turn on and off as he lazily waved to the teen. "And last but not least, we have your father, Agent Zero, an expert marksman."

"You're all assassins," breathed Addison Rose, fear playing into her face as she stood up and inched her way to the door.

"Now, honey, we're really not." Addison Rose yelped loudly as she spun around to face John, who had popped up behind her.

"We just collect the bad mutants from the good ones," smirked Victor, enjoying the terrified look on the young girl's face.

"Are you a good mutant?" piped in Fred, his deep voice making Addison Rose look in his direction.

"To be honest with you, I could kill each and every one of you and not even mess up my manicure!" she sassed them, surprising David with her out of place comment. "Why should I share with you what my mutant skills are?"

"Because we've been honest with you," answered Fred.

Addison Rose paused for a few moments before sighing heavily.

"Oh alright," she grumbled, slouching to sit next to her father on the couch.

"Well for starter, I can move faster than average human can, and I'm also stronger than average. I have a higher stamina level, keener senses and I'm also far more flexible than normal." She paused, not sure if she should go on. A nod from Stryker was all she needed to take the plunge. "I can self heal myself as well."

"Wow," whistled John. "How are your weaponry skills?"

Addison Rose gave him an evil skink eye glare.

"Um, hello? Did I also mention the fact that I've been a member of the NRA since I was just six years old? I do know how to handle several types of weaponry, thank you very much," Addison Rose sassed him before yawning widely.

"Bedtime," announced David North firmly before grabbing his daughter by the arm and steering her out of the living room/ conference room.


	9. Chapter 9

** Seven Forty-Five **

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Addison Rose is a master marks(wo)man who never misses her shot. What happens when she meets her father?**

The next thing that I knew was that I was in my new bedroom. I slowly eased myself up from the bed and looked around. There was a small dresser which someone had thoughtfully placed a picture of Irish and I onto. As I looked around, I was met with starkness and bla.

I wrinkled my nose at the boringness of the room and made a mental note to ask Corneal Stryker if I could "pimp" up my new pad a bit.

I stood up, making my way to my suitcases and unzipping it. I quickly unpacked all my clothes, which sadly consisted of seven vintage concert tees, four blouses, three tank tops, four pairs of jeans, three skirts and five pairs of shoes. Once I had everything all nice and organized inside the closet, I reached into my backpack and withdrew a thick folder, which was stuffed with newspaper clippings and magazine articles. I grabbed my box of thumb tacks and go to work on customizing my room.

By the time I had finished, my watch read 7:00. My stomach was complaining loudly so I went to find the kitchen.

I found it alright, but the food supply was scarce. I managed to rustle up a sandwich and some carrot sticks as I wandered into the den and collapsed onto the couch.

It was only a few moments later when I heard a loud roar did I begin to choke on my sandwich. I gasped and wheezed for breath, only to find that black was tinting my vision.

Suddenly, I could breath. I took several deep breath of air, gulping in the sweet air as my lungs and throat burned.

I fell against Victor, who had evidently saved my life. My world was a blur of noise and color as I shut my eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to gain back my composer.

~oOo~

David North was furious at Wade Wilson. He could have killed his daughter!

It took everything that the marksman had not to shoot the annoying young man through the ears as he spied Addison Rose propped up against an uncomfortable Victor Creed.

"How is she?" he asked the animal like man in an undertone as he carefully scooped his daughter into his arms, once again amazed at how little she weighed.

"Well she stopped choking," was all that Victor said, relieved that the girl was off of him. David raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as he carried his seventeen year old daughter to her room.

When he entered, he blinked a few times, for the walls were covered with paper. He peered at one and saw that it read:

**Jackie Evancho**

**Voice of an Angel, Nerves of Steel**

He shook his head at his daughter's interests as he tucked her into bed. He paused for a moment before bending down to kiss her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

** Seven Forty-Five **

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Addison Rose is a master marks(wo)man who never misses her shot. What happens when she meets her father?**

I was fitting into the team of men quite well. By the time the third week arrived, I had already beat them into shape and established house rules.

I was keeping a close eye on the calendar, for I had an important date on Friday the fourteenth. And I was also wondering how I should ask Corneal Stryker for some time off.

Finally, I got my chance a few days before I was to leave.

"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" I asked him sweetly.

"But of course, Addison," he answered me with a kindly smile. He led me into an office, where he sat behind the desk. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I would like to have three days off each month. I have a friend of mine who I like to check up on," I half lied, hoping that he would buy it.

Apparently, he did.

"That sounds like a plan to me, Addison," he said with another smile. "Where is it that you're going?"

"Back to my hometown," was all that I offered him. The less he knew, the happier I was.

"Very well then. How about if I give you a week off instead?" he surprised me.

"Oh, would you? Thank you so much!" I squealed happily, spinning around en pointe.

~oOo~

The following day, I packed my duffle bag for my trip. I stuffed three pairs of jeans, four shirts, undergarments and a dress into my bag before I zipped it up. I stampeded down the stairs and shouted a good bye to Stryker, who was lecturing Wade.

I made my way out to the garage, where John met me with a smile.

"You ready, kid?" he asked me with a grin. I nodded, holding onto him for dear life.

A few moments later we Apperated in an alleyway of Mystic Valley, California.

"Thanks, John!" I called, hitching my bag further onto my shoulder as I turned to leave the alleyway.

"Addison, you have my number, don't you?" he called, getting ready to teleport himself back to the hideout. Wherever that was.

"Yeah, I do!" I shouted, waving as he popped out of sight.

I began to walk south, then turned right onto Lexington Blvd., take the shortcut behind the donut shop and the barbers, walk down Throatcut Alleyways until I reach the fancy part of town, and go to number six thirty nine Hinnyrey St.

I skipped past the gate, happy that I was going to see my "friend".

~oOo~

David North read through his daughter's records. It was the only thing that kept him occupied on the trip to Colorado and back.

As he scanned through her medical file, he froze.

No.

This could not be.

But it was.

~oOo~

I knocked at the giant front doors and waited patiently for it to be answered.

Within a few moments, the door opened to show a motherly woman with blond hair and green eyes.

"Addison!" Victoria greeted me warmly, giving me a hug. "Won't you come in, dear? Angel has been asking for you since your last visit."

"I brought her a present," I whispered, patting my duffle bag and smiling at the mother like figure who had tried to adopt me in the past.

"She's in her playroom," Victoria informed me, leading me up the stairs and down several twisting corridors.

"Angel, sweetie, look who's here," called out Victoria, standing aside so that I could enter the room.


	11. Chapter 11

** Seven Forty-Five **

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Addison Rose is a master marks(wo)man who never misses her shot. What happens when she meets her father?**

David North stared at the medical papers in disbelief.

There was a birth certificate.

But it wasn't Addison Rose's.

It had another name on it.

~oOo~

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" squealed my daughter, dropping her doll and running to hug my knees. I barked out a laugh as I scooped her into my arms.

"Hello, Angel," I greeted her, kissing her little nose. She giggled loudly into my ear before wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug. I dropped my duffle bag onto the floor, spinning around en pointe as I lifted her into the air.

"Addison, Jason is off on a business trip and won't be back until next Friday," Victoria told me with a smile as she watch the two of us. "He wants for me to tell you that you'll do great at your new job and that you are a stunning individual with talent."

"Tell him that I say thank you," I informed her, bouncing my three year old daughter in my arms, making her scream loudly and clutch at my twin braids. "My new boss has also generously given me a week off every month, so I'll get to spend more time with my little girl," I cooed gently to Angel, touching noses.

"Oh, that's wonderful Addison dear. I have your usual room made up for you, is that okay?" asked my daughter's adopted mother with a smile.

"Of course." I followed her out of the playroom and up to my room.

I entered and smiled. It had cream walls and a blue shag carpet. There was a wall dedicated to shelves, filled with books, crystal figurines, and stuffed animals. The opposite wall had giant French doors that led out onto a balcony. The bed was on the third wall with a door that led to a bathroom. Everything was in shades of soft pinks and blues.

"I'll leave you to unpack, alright?" Victoria left Angel and me.

~oOo~

David stared at the birth certificate with confusement.

He was a grandfather.

He couldn't believe this.

For a moment, he thought that Wade had snuck in a forged paper into his folder and was now at the hideout, laughing his damn fool ass off.

But as he stared at the piece of paper, things started to add up.

Why Addison avoided him at the father/daughter dance.

Why she acted skittish around the guys when she first met them.

Why she knew so many ways to kill a fully grown man without breaking a fingernail.

He stood up, getting ready to drill Stryker for information.

~oOo~

"You look beautiful, Angel," I told my little three year old daughter with a smile as she held onto my hand.

She wore a pair of blue overalls, a pink blouse with lace and ruffles, and blue tennys. All in all, she looked cute.

Angel looked pleased at this and held her arms up for me to pick her up. I did as I was ordered to, swinging her up onto my shoulders with a booming laugh.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" I asked her with a crooked grin. She squealed loudly and used my braided tails as reins as she steered me to the ice cream parlor. "Alright, alright!"

~oOo~

"Did you know about this?" demanded David, his anger hitting the roof with every syllable that exited his mouth. He had his guns out and pointed towards Stryker, who looked scared.

"I swear, Agent Zero, I knew nothing!" he spluttered, trying in vain to save his skin.

"If I find out that you're lying to me, I'll shoot your head off," David growled before storming from the office.

~oOo~

I smiled at Angel, who was carefully licking at her chocolate ice cream cone. She looked up and me and grinned as I finished up my own cone. I eagerly licked my fingers, giggling as I saw that my little girl was doing the same.

"Come on, Angel, let's go and watch the street performers!" I scooped her up into my arms and began to walk towards the town square.

Within a few minutes, we reached the square, where there were at least two dozen or more street performers earning their fair wages.

"Look!" she squealed, tugging me over to a clown who was making balloon animals. I smiled as she requested a kitty cat and a butterfly. The clown's never ending grin creeped me out a bit, but I wasn't clown-a-phobic, unlike some other people I knew.

I thought I saw David out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked again, I saw nothing. I shrugged and obeyed Angel's tugs as she dragged me over to where a small troop of talented teenagers were playing musical insterments. There was a girl with rainbow streaks in her hair playing the violin, a guy with glasses playing the keyboards; a willowy girl playing the harp; a guy playing wind works and a transsexual person playing

"Mama, can you sing something? Please?" begged Angel, her hands clasped under her chin as she blinked her illegally long eyelashes.

"Alright, Angel." I whispered the name of a song and the key to play it in and the performers began to play the desired song.

"_Midnight  
><em>_Not a sound from the pavement  
>Has the moon lost her memory?<br>She is smiling alone  
>In the lamplight,<br>The withered leaves collect at my feet  
>And the wind<br>Begins to moan  
>Memory<br>All alone in the moonlight  
>I can smile at the old days<br>I was beautiful then  
>I remember<br>The time I knew what happiness was  
>Let the memory<br>Live again  
>Every street lamp seems to beat<br>A fatalistic warning  
>Someone mutters<br>And a street lamp gutters  
>And soon, it will be morning<br>Daylight  
>I must wait for the sunrise<br>I must think of a new life  
>And I mustn't give in<br>When the dawn comes  
>Tonight will be a memory too<br>__And a new day will begin__  
>Burnt out ends<br>Of smokey days  
>The stale cold smell of morning<br>The street lamp dies  
>Another night is over<br>Another day is daw__n__ing  
>Touch me<br>It's so easy to leave me  
>All alone with my memory<br>Of my days in the sun  
>If you touch me<br>You'll understand what happiness is  
>Look a new day has begun<em>_"__  
><em>

I held the last note for about half a minute before fading out with a high C.

I smiled as I curtsied for the large crowd of spectators that had gathered to listen to my song. I held out my hand for Angel and she bounded up to me, jumping into my arms happily like an excited puppy.

~oOo~

David North watched his daughter and granddaughter, once again amazed at the level of talent that his daughter processed.

He didn't want to approach her in front of everyone- that would be too suspsious. As far as he was concerned, only Irish and her family knew about who he was and his relation with Addison Rose.

And that was the way that he was intending on keeping it.

For now, anyways.


	12. Chapter 12

** Seven Forty-Five **

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Addison Rose is a master marks(wo)man who never misses her shot. What happens when she meets her father?**

David North followed Addison Rose and Angel to the grand estate that his granddaughter lived in. for a moment, he was impressed, then his stone heart shut once more.

He noticed that Addison Rose stuck to the short cuts and alleyways instead of the more safer lighted streets. He made a mental note to have a little chat with his daughter about safety precautions.

Suddenly, a figure dropped in front of Addison, making her halt in her steps.

"Hello, Remy," she drawled, unafraid.

"Hello, dear." The man stood up and David saw that he was just a few years older than Addison was, at the least. He looked like he belonged in a gangster movie, with his nice suit and fondora hat that was perched atop his shoulder length brown hair. "Nice show in the square."

"Thank you," Addison smiled at him, falling into step with the gentleman. David followed them closely, taking care to hide his tracks in case his daughter should know that she was being followed.

"How is the little belle doing these days?" asked Remy, looking at Angel.

"She's holding up just fine, thank you for asking." Addison smiled before handing over Angel for the Southern man to cradle while she did aerial cartwheels along the alleyway.

"She's getting big," Remy commented, smiling at the bundle of cuteness that was occupying his arms.

"Try telling that to her when she's a teenager and you'll get slapped, regardless of whether or not you are her surrogate uncle," drawled Angel, doing a triple back tuck and landing on her feet again. "God, I needed to do that!"

"How are things going with your dad?" Remy asked causally. David almost fell off of the roof that he had hidden himself onto. Good God, how many people knew?

"Okay. He still doesn't know about Angel," answered Addison in an undertone.

"Why not?" asked Remy, shifting Angel in his arms.

"Because I'm not comfortable with telling him about the trauma," whispered Addison.

It didn't take rocket science for David to piece together the puzzle. When the final piece clicked into place, he felt rage and over-protectiveness overcome him like a tornado.

"I mean, it was hard enough for me to tell Mrs. Porter about it, but having to give up Angel for adoption? That was even harder." Addison stopped to lean against the wall of the alleyway. "I'm just grateful that the DiGymits allow for visits with her."

"I'm grateful that the sonofabitch got sent to prison for life," growled Remy, his eyes glowing magenta. "Not only was he a mutant, like you and I, but he used his mutation for the worst crime ever."

"Calm down Remy," soothed Addison, placing a hand onto his arm. The young man unbristled himself and smiled at his close friend.

"Oh course, my apologies," he smiled.

Within a few more minutes of silence, the two friends reached the grandest home David had ever seen in his life. Remy walked Addison up to the door before handing over Angel. With a low bow and a kiss on the hand, he was off again into the darkness, leaving Addison to herself as she entered the manor estate.

David purely guessed which room was Addison's and he was right. He shimmied up a tree and hit himself in the branches, peeking out every now and then to check up on what Addison was doing.

She did the usual nightly routine; shower, get into her pajamas, brush her teeth, braid her hair, a dn grab a cup of hot chocolate before coming out onto the balcony for a look at the full moon.

"I know you're out here, David," she called out, her usual chipper voice a dull monotone.

David scowled before jumping to land next to her. She barely even flinched as he rested his forearms on the railing.

"Why didn't you tell me?"he asked her bluntly, leaning forward.

Addison sighed heavily, leaning backwards onto the rail, her steaming mug of hot chocolate in her slender fingered hands. ""Cuz there wasn't anything that you could've done to prevent it. Besides, what's in the past, stays in the past. It's no use kicking up a beehive and making a mountain out of a molehill, as the saying goes." She took a sip of her drink before continuing onward with her tale of woe. "Besides, I thank the Lord each and every day for Angel, she is my candle in the darkness."

"When can I meet her?" was David's next question.


End file.
